


I don't need your love

by Gimmeyourlove (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, But whatever, Caring Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, M/M, Oh there's smut too, Oneshot, Tsundere eren, Welp not really, enjoy, i think they are ooc, only a bit, sex friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gimmeyourlove
Summary: Eren and Levi are sex friends...or maybe something more?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Anne and this is just a random idea I thought today. I hope you like it ^-^
> 
> Sorry if there are mistakes I just did this in my phone
> 
> Just correct me please XD

"Conclusion: Lovesickness.” Armin’s voice echoed around the room as I stared at him dumbfounded.

“Armin, what the fuck!” I screeched. “You know I _don't_ fall in love. I _don't_ do relationships. I just _don't_.” 

What he’s saying was _unbelievable and impossible_ for me. Who would fall for some old man?

“Eren, you’ve been sleeping with him.” Armin stated.

“So?” I said. “We have an agreement, okay? Our bodies are pretty compatible.”

“So having sex with him is okay but liking him is not?” Armin groaned. “Eren your priorities are jumbled.”

“I don’t care if my priorities are jumbled. You’re stating the _impossible._ "

“Eren, you came to me for help and this is what I say to you."

“But it can’t be.” I folded my arms in irritation.

“Eren, it’s already happening, why bother denying.” Armin told. “And, I don’t want you sleeping around anymore okay?”

“Levi’s the only one I’ve been sleeping with for the past few months.” 

“Why?” Armin looked to me in the eye.

“What?”

“Why is he the only one you’ve been sleeping with?” 

“Because...I don’t know.”

Armin sighed. “I give up. You figure this out yourself.”

…  
_  
I was walking around the streets one night, supposedly going to my boyfriend place. Until I saw him holding hands with another man. He was kissing him fondly, laughing with him. That moment I felt empty inside. I didn't feel jealous. I felt hopeless. I broke it off the next day, and he replied he was planning on breaking up with me as well. He found another guy he loved more than me._

 _It was unfair. No matter how much I loved him my feelings will never be returned._  
  
…

I remember the day I met Levi. For some reason, that day, I couldn’t contact any of my sex friends, but I wasn’t complaining. Sex was the least of what I wanted that time.

What did I want most? Even I didn’t know.

I saw this incredibly hot guy. Sitting alone in the park. He was shorter that I am, but I could tell he was more built . He wore this incredibly pissed off face which I found interesting. I tried to make a move. I sat beside him and glanced to him a few times.

“Just got ditched?” I tried to start the conversation. What I couldn’t believe was what he said after that.

“I’m straight.” He said. I laughed until my stomach was hurting. If we weren’t in the park at that time, I would’ve seduced him to sex already.

“Don’t worry. I’ll bottom.” I said smoothly.

He looked at me with an utterly disgusted look. He made me laugh again.

“It’s just sex. No strings attached.” 

He stared at me, deciding on the offer. “Fine.” He stood up. “But I must warn you.”

I raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t blame me if you’ll keep begging for more, brat”

I laughed again, and, at that night, I had the most mind-blowing sex ever. We were really compatible. That night was when we decided to continue it, so we meet up every once in a while. I didn’t notice it until now, but the more we did it. The less did I contact my other sex friends, and now he’s the only one.

…

“So did you figure it out already?” Armin asked me, as we sat by the glass window of the café.

It has been five days. Levi hasn’t contacted me nor have I contacted him. I guess we were both busy with our lives.

“I tried not to think about it.” I admitted, circling the spoon aimlessly on my cup of coffee.

Then, something caught my eye. There was Levi outside the café with a girl who was hanging on to his arm. They were both smiling happily. Then, the girl leaned up to kiss Levi on the cheek.

Armin must have seen it too since he gave me a look of understanding. 

“Oh Eren.”

I gave him an incredulous look. “I told you it was impossible. I guess it’s time to break things with him, after all.”

“Eren you-“

“It’s alright Armin. I wasn’t expecting anything anyway-“

He slammed his hands on the table, earning me a shocked look. Some of the people are looking at us, but I didn’t mind them since getting a furious Armin was _extremely_ rare.

“You may lie to me.” Tears were forming on his eyes. “BUT YOU CAN NEVER LIE TO YOURSELF.” 

He said it so loud. I’m sure the whole café heard him. He left in a rushed state. I tried to call for him but he was already far away.

_  
Shouldn’t I be the one crying?_

_Shouldn’t I be the one shouting?  
_

But I wasn’t. 

Armin did for me the things I couldn’t.

 

I decided to meet up with Levi.

…

 

I was back at the park where Levi and I first met. I found that bench we sat on. I felt nostalgic. I ran my hands on the old brown wood we sat on. 

I placed my chin on my hand, waiting for him. I watched all the couples walking in front of me, wishing them bad luck (Just kidding). Then a figure appeared on my left.

“Hey, pretty eyes.” His warm voice greeted with a silent smile.

Fuck. My chest feels warm.

“Shut up, dork.” I forced myself not to smile.

He just rolled his eyes.

“So” He sat down, relaxing beside me. “What are we here for today?”

“Oh, I was thinking about pranking all the stupid couples that pass by us.”

He stared me down. His beautiful grey orbs, looking at me. I gave him an awkward smile.

 _Calm down. Calm down. Calm down. Calm down. Calm down. Calm down. Calm down._ I told myself.

“Alright, the truth is…I just wanted to hangout.” I admitted.

“I figured as much.” Levi casually wrapped his arm around me. “So are we staying here ‘til sunset?” 

“Sure.” I said, as I tried to not get used to his touch because I was planning to break it off with him. 

_Cruel guy. Doing this with me even when he already has a girlfriend,_ but I didn’t complain out loud.

We stayed there for hours, talking to each other. But the hours felt like seconds, they went too fast. Just when the sun was about to set, I caught him looking at me with such gentle eyes. 

_Don’t look at me like that, Levi or I’ll misunderstand. I couldn’t say it out loud._

_“Eren, I love you.” He blurted out, sucking me in with those sincere eyes. For a moment I believed him. My first reaction was feeling embarrassed, but I immediately changed it to a hysteric laugh._

_“Nice Joke, Levi.” I forced. “You almost got me there.”_

_Levi looked confused. “I wasn’t-“_

_“No need to lie, Levi” I placed a hand on his chest. “I saw you with your girlfriend the other day. You guys looked cute together.”_

_I feel sick in the pit of my stomach. There was a lump in my throat for the words that I can’t say._

_He laughed coldly. “If you saw me with a girl the other day, then why did you still meet me?”_

_My eyes widened. I wasn’t expecting him to question me. My chest is tight, and I was starting to feel dizzy._

_“Because I…I…” I feel wetness on my cheek. Was I crying? Oh God, I’m crying. I wiped my tears with the sleeves of my shirt, trying to stop it._

_“S-sorry-y I d-don’t know why-y t-they’re f-alling.” I strained a laugh._

_Then, I never expected him to pull me into a hug. I smell his shampoo and the fluffy smell of fabric on his shirt that I love._

__Sssssshhhhhhh. Let’s say I never thought that._ _

_“I’m sorry, Eren. I lied to you.” Levi apologized to me pulling me tighter._

__Why was he apologizing for lying? We were just sex friends nothing more._ _

__I continued to cry. No matter how hard I try. The tears won’t stop coming. I was waiting. I was waiting for him to leave me. Waiting…for him to say goodbye._ _

__“That was my sister.”_ _

__I pulled myself out of the hug. “What?”_ _

__“Her name is Isabel, and I haven’t seen her for years.”_ _

__I sniffed, still confused. “What?”_ _

__"She's not my girlfriend. She's my sister."_ _

__My next "what" was louder than the rest._ _

__Levi laughed. “You’re so adorable.”_ _

__“Am not” I protested._ _

__“You like it when I call you adorable.” Levi teased._ _

__“DO NOT.” I stood up abruptly at his comment._ _

__He laughed at a low tone. I shivered. He stood up and placed an arm around my waist, pulling me closer. His face was slowly inching closer to mine._ _

__“Just admit it, Eren. Our relationship isn’t purely physical anymore. “He breathe against my ear. “You love me too.”_ _

__“N-n-no way because I don’t.” I complained, but he just flashed me a grin._ _

__“Mission accomplished.” He gently kissed my forehead. “You’re not crying anymore.”_ _

__I only realized it when he said it. “You’re very cute when you blush.” He added._ _

__I kicked him on his leg. “This is very weird. It’s the first time you give me such flattering, but half hearted compliments._ _

__“You still don’t get what I’m trying to tell you.” Levi frowned. “Come with me”_ _

__And then, he dragged me to an unknown place._ _

__…_ _

__“This is my apartment.” He led me to the entry way._ _

__It was simple and big. I could tell it was really his apartment since it was clean, too clean, knowing the clean freak he was._ _

__“Do you know who I bring to my apartment?”_ _

__I didn’t answer. “My family, my closest friends, they’re only two and-“_ _

__He laced his fingers with mine. “My lover.” He pressed his forehead against mine. “Get it now?”_ _

__“Yeah right.” I rolled my eyes. “How can I-“_ _

__“Eren, you’re really cute when you’re scared.”_ _

__“I’m not scared.” I complained._ _

__“You’re scared to admit you love me too.”_ _

__“What are you talking about? I hate you. “I frowned. He just raised an eyebrow at my reaction._ _

__“I hate it when you smile.” He smiled and started kissing my neck lasciviously. I moaned, trying to keep holding up my legs. He suddenly stopped and picked me up by my legs and back so he was holding me bridal style._ _

__“I hate it when you act confident." I ended with a huff, as he played me down the bed._ _

__Seconds later, he loomed over me. I was going to say something, but he sealed my lips with a kiss. Our tongues dancing into pleasure. I grabbed his hair, moaning into his mouth. He grunted pulling back for air._ _

___I hate it when you make me a mess_ _ _

__He slid his hand under my shirt, and explored my body with obvious temptation, as he once again captured my mouth with a kiss. Then, he started trailing my neck, plastering it with kisses. I moaned loudly, breathing against his ear._ _

__But I hate it most, when you're not by my side._ _

__It wasn't after I said it that I realized that I said it. My eyes widened, and I saw Levi stop and look straight to my eyes. There was a faint flush on his cheeks. The expression on his face, a mix of-lust, joy, desperation and embarrassment. His eyes were sparkling darkly. I found him _absolutely_ adorable. I continued to stare at him as the pace of my heartbeat quicken. _ _

"Fuck, _Eren_ " The way he growled my name made me hot. "What you said and your expression right not, should be a _crime_ " 

__He wasted to time and took of all of my clothes quickly. When he took off my underwear, I had the sudden urge to hide it, but he didn't let me._ _

___He's seen me naked so many times. What makes now so different?_ _ _

__"Eren, you're beautiful." He whispered in my ear before I complained._ _

__"Well, this is unfair. Why am I the only one naked?" It came out weakly than I intended to. I was so aroused I forgot how to speak, but Levi complied._ _

__He took of his shirt, revealing the fine muscles that decorated his body. I whined. I used my feet to push down his pants, wanting him to move faster, and he did. His aroused cock was revealed as soon as he took everything off. I shuddered._ _

__Levi licked his lips dangerously and those lustful eyes just drive me crazy. He gave me a quick kiss before he took the head of my cock into his mouth. Earning him a moan from me. At this moment, I couldn't speak anymore. My words were only 'ah's and broken attempts of Levi's name._ _

__Every time he took my me, I was brought closer to my climax, and he knew that. I felt cold liquid flow against my skin, as a wet finger intruded on my entrance._ _

__"Ah...ah...L-e...vi" I moaned, sounding like a girl._ _

__Levi watched me writhe on the sheets, enjoying seeing me become a panting mess. He placed another finger in my entrance, scissoring me open. But when he placed the third finger, he hit the nerve that sent an electric wave of pleasure through my body. He must've noticed this, since that was the moment I moaned the loudest and started hitting that stop again and again I shamelessly shouted his name countless of times._ _

__I was about to come when he pulled out his fingers. My hole was twitching for something. I knew what was coming next. He pressed the edge of his cock to my entrance, and slowly pushed it in._ _

__"Ah...Levi" He groaned as I feel myself tighten around him._ _

__" _Eren_ "_ _

__I was shuddering in pleasure. He moved slightly and I whined. He moved again, this time experimentally, I whined louder. He leaned down, close enough that I can feel his breathe on my skin._ _

__"Am I hitting your sweet spot, _Eren_ ?" He asked, his voice lower in arousal._ _

__I couldn't answer. He started move slowly, until he started slamming in to me that I was screaming every thrust. It felt _so_ good. I couldn't stop the obscene sounds I was making. He started playing with my nipples, sucking one while playing with his fingers on the other one. It made me tighten against him. I could feel the heat pool in my stomach, and I could tell he was close too. _ _

__"Le...vi...I...ah" I tried to speak, but Levi seemed to get the idea as he growled deeply._ _

__"I love you, Eren," were the only words he said._ _

__I came right after he said it, clamping around him. He came short after, shooting his liquid in me. I moaned._ _

__"Le...vi...what-ah-you...came...in-ah-side" I felt dizzy. The aftermath of him cumming was just _amazing_. This is what I meant when I said we're compatible._ _

__"Sorry, Eren." Levi apologized, placing soft kisses on my face lulling me to sleep._ _

__And I did fall asleep._ _

__..._ _

__When I woke up, it was morning already. The light from the window was showering us like golden rays perfectly illuminating the _beautiful_ sleeping man by my side._ _

My eyes were sore. I didn't even notice I was crying last night. My hips are also sore, as expected, but I barely noticed the pain when I looked at him.

__His hair was what made what he did the night before so obvious. I brushed his hair away from his eyes and cupped his cheek. I never felt so peaceful until now. The calming sensation felt so surreal in me. Maybe, letting go wasn't so bad after all._ _

__I poked him numerous times just to make sure he's asleep. I mustered up my courage._ _

__"I love you too." I say softly, feeling proud of myself. A smile crept up to my lips as I touched it._ _

___Who knew such simple words could make me so happy?_ _ _

__A hand snaked to my back as the sleeping man now had a smirk on his lips, but still with his eyes closed._ _

__"You shouldn't say that when I'm sleeping." He said._ _

__I freaked out._ _

__That morning I suffocated someone with my pillow, and I felt blissful_ _


End file.
